Manny's mistake
by ladybugmea
Summary: Nobody can see you when you don't have believers. That I can understand. But why can nobody see ME? ( this is my first fic and english is my second language... please tell me if there are any mistakes ((: ) on hiatus and being rewritten!
1. Prolouge

**Prologue**

Every immortal knows the concept. If nobody beliefs in you, then you will never be seen or heard. You can't be touched and mortals go through you like you are air. And you get the feeling someone punched you in your gut.

When an immortal is created, or like they say 'reborn', they have no believers. They first had to get them. Be it through coincidences, legends, myths or something like that. The imagination of mortals knows no bounds. It can happen that an immortal has many names or legends.

Mother Nature for example. She has many names and stories about her. Mother Nature, Mother Earth, Gaya and many more. It doesn't make a difference. She is one and the same.

But one thing of the immortals stays the same. Even when they don't know the name or legend, every immortal can see and hear another. They know if they meet and feel the power of an immortal.

Mother Nature and the Mann in the Moon create immortals in balance and they give them a task, their destiny. When chosen mortals die, if by nature or an accident, they will be awoken and get a purpose from them. But there are exceptions, the legends and myths.

When the belief of humans is big enough and there is a hole in the spiritual balance, then it can happen that from this belief an immortal is created. But they are very rare.

...

So there came a time where in a terrible and dark winter such a hole in the balance existed and two children on a frozen pond played. But the enjoyment for them was cut short when the ice beneath their feet began to break.

The older of the two, a 17 year old boy, tried with the risk of his own life to spare his little sister a lonely and cold death. He got his sister with the help of a Sheppard's hook to safety on the thicker ice, but unfortunately he switched places with her. He broke trough the thin ice into the darkness below. He drowned after a few agonizing minutes under the ice.

The man in the moon, or how others call him Manny or MiM, watched this happen with a heavy heart. He decided to give this brave and selfless young man a second chance at life. He sent his moonbeams to the man below, but also the spiritual balance tried to grab him. Both powers meet at the same time and Manny could only watch how his biggest mistake took place.

It was quite rare that the appearance of a mortal changed when he became an immortal. If it happens then they are only minor changes, like a different eye colour or clothing.

But in this case are once dark brown hair now snow white and chocolate brown eyes now ice blue. But that was the smallest evil. Manny watched with wonder and horror how the young man became smaller and smaller. The once 17 year old man was now a young child. A 10 year old child.

He sent another moonbeam to he child below. This one had the task to check if the balance gave the boy a purpose, a power, or if Manny should give him one.

The answer surprised him greatly. His essence, his purpose and meaning, that this newly immortal had was incomplete. There was a half of him missing.

Every immortal had two halves, two sides of a coin in a way. One of them has the purpose, the duty, and the other and the most important one was the identity of an immortal. The existence. Feelings, thoughts and wishes. All the senses which makes a person exist. All that he needs to really live.

Manny knew that the balance did his thing and was done with this newly immortal. But he can't let it end here. He can't let the child live like that, it was like a puppet without strings. So he has to do something about it. After a long pause, he decided to sent one last moonbeam. This one contained a piece of Manny himself. A little piece of his own essence. He hoped that this was enough to give the child a new identity.

He observed how the moonbeam lifted the boy gently out of the water and through the ice in the air above the pond. As soon as his upper body was out of the water did he open his ice blue eyes. Manny looked with wonder how the moonbeam did his magic. Slowly there came life back in the once dead eyes. A blink, a second one. Then a deep breath of air, and many after that. And then the once dead boy awoke to life.

Now he needs a new name for his second life. Once he was the 17 year old Jackson Overland. Now he was a child of winter, of frost.

 _Jack Frost._

Manny couldn't have known that from this moment on he would never see little Jack again.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The first thing that he saw was the shining moon. A big ball on the dark sky.  
The first thing that he felt was the wind. He was blowing in his hair und brought a cool breeze.  
The fist thing that he heard was two words:

 _Jack Frost._

The moon told him that. Or he was whispering it. Because it was so quite that he almost miss it.

Jack frost. Was that his name? It must be. He can't remember. But it felt so right, like it was made for him. And now that he thought about it, he didn't know how he got here. Or where here was. What happened to him? Questions after questions flew trough his head and wouldn't stop. He began to panic. But after he looked at the moon again began the storm in his head to quieten. The panic and fear disappeared and he felt safe. But why?

Suddenly he felt the ground under his feet and his eyes swept away from the moon to his feet. He stood bare feet on the ice. His gaze swept around him and saw that he stood on a frozen pond. How did he get here? He tried to ignore the question and looked around him more. The moment he tried to take a step his toes touched something. With a little jump he glanced down at his feet. There lay a long wooden staff at his feet, easy twice his size with a strange hook on one end. He touched the staff with his blank toe. The moment there is contact frost and ice began to spread along the wood. Like ferns decorated it the staff. Amazed he crouched down and took the wood in his little hands.

It felt so right. It wasn't heavy and was balanced in his hands. Still did it slide out of his hands a little bit und touched with its under side the icy pond. He did another jump when more ice spread around his feet. Did he do this?

With curiosity he walked to near by trees around the pond and nudged gently against a tree. Immediately the frost and ice spread against the wooden surface. A big grin nearly split his face at that. Laughing he touched more trees with the same result. He raced back to the pond and his staff is leaving icy frost pictures in his wake. Fascinated he watched this spectacle and danced over the pond.

But when Jack came near the big rock on the edge of the pond the wind grabbed little Jack and took him in the air. He chocked on air and clutched shocked his staff while he waited for the fall. The wind took him to a big tree and put him on a branch. Before he slid off the branch he put his arms around the trunk of the tree. After the shock faded did he laugh out loud.

Jack raised his hand instinctively and let the wind flow trough his fingers. He manoeuvred it around him to gently raise him up off the branch. Again he laughed. This is fun, what he can do with this!

His gaze turned to the distance to enjoy the view and found a group of houses not to far off his pond. His pond. Again he raised himself up with the help off the wind and took to the sky to get nearer. Little Jack wondered what he would find?

He definitely had to practice his landing. It wasn't quite the landing Jack had in mind and he crashed in a small pile of snow. But it didn't destroy his fun, quite the opposite. Disoriented he tried to get up only to fall again. Laughing raised himself to his feet and tried to get the snow from his clothes off.

As his gaze swept to the small village he saw a bonfire in the middle of the larger group of houses. Around it were some people walking around doing their business and lots of kid were running around and played some games with each other. At this sight little Jack had to smile. Someone had to know where he is.

He approached a group of several women and asked:" Good day, can you tell me where I am?" But nobody answered him. Jack shrugged his shoulders and thought that they are maybe to engrossed in their conversation to hear him. With a sigh he turned away.

A child came running his way and he took the chance.

"Hey kid, can you tell me-"

But before he could complete his question the child ran through his body. He curled his body from the pain and for a moment he couldn't breath. Before he could recover several other people walked through him. Scared and with panic in his eyes he ran away from the little village. What happened? Why couldn't nobody see him? Was he a ghost?

With tears in his eyes he let the wind carry him away.


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Hey Guys... sorry for the long wait. I moved to another flat and my internet connection was not working :((

but I try to update regulary each week! and thanks for the rewies already :D

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own The Rise of the Guardians even if I want to D:

 **Chapter 2**

In the next years he learned a lot about his powers. What he could do with his mind and where his limits are. He learned to listen to his instincts and brought winter to the part of the world where it is needed before spring came.

He also learned to listen to the wind. He was always there for him and he told jack where he was needed. The wind was his only friend for many years.

He tried to not to see and meet humans as best as he could. Jack would try to spare himself the pain that came with being ignored and walked trough. He always tried to avoid being walked trough but it happened often enough.

So it came that the first 100 years of his second life, not that he knows that, he was completely alone. Except the wind of course.

But sometimes the wind behaves strange. It was like it was being pulled in two directions at the same time, like it wasn't sure where to go anymore. It doesn't happen often, but enough that jack realized something isn't right.

And jack sometimes gets the feeling on being spied on. He didn't see who it was, only that there was somebody looking at him.

It was frightening and exiting at the same time. Frightening because he couldn't find the person wherever he is. And exiting because someone can see him!

It broke something inside him when jack realized that even immortals can't see him and walk trough him.

 **-Flashback-**

 _It was 20 years after he was reborn and Jack was feeling pretty lonely. He didn't have someone to talk to, even if he could swear that the wind sometimes tried to answer him._

 _Jack was busy with bringing a little snowstorm over Moscow when somebody flew pass him. Startled, he paused and searched for the person with his eyes. When he finally found him, Jack flew quickly after him._

 _He didn't know how but he knew immediately that this person was another immortal. It was like a feeling that told him that they are the same. With a big grin on his face he tried to catch up._

 _"Hey! Wait for me!" he called after him. No answer, not even a twitch. Maybe he didn't hear Jack._

 _Again he took a big breath to call again, only louder when the person suddenly changed his course und flew right trough Jack._  
 _He chocked on his air and doubled over from the pain. How can this be? The other one was the same as jack, so how is it that he can't see him?_

 _Again Jack flew after him and when he came near to touch he hesitated. What if really NOBODY can see him? He didn't know if he could live with this. If he could bear this loneliness. But he had to make sure, only to sate his curiosity._

 _So he raised his hand without his staff and tried to touch the other immortal on the shoulder. Nervous little Jack closed his eyes and began to hope. But no matter how far he stretched his hand out he never made contact. Frustrated and disappointed he opened his eyes again only to see his arm pushed trough the other till his elbow._

 _Before Jack could stop it streaked tears over his face. While he silently cried the wind took him away and he screamed his loneliness in this silent never hearing night._

 **-Flashback end-**

Jack could quite clearly remember how he hid in a dark cave somewhere in the cold Siberia and cried the days away. Only after weeks did the wind manage to lure him out of his solitude and took him to the places where the winter with his snow was urgently needed.

Over time jack felt like an observer, he could see it all but he couldn't do a thing. Be it with the humans, especially the children, or the immortals.

Nobody even knows he exists.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians**

 **Hey :)) here it is...the new chapter! I hope you like it and if you find any mistakes don't be shy and tell me okay? Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 3**

For a long time Jack flew around the world and fulfilled his duties as an immortal of winter. And for a long time he let the wonders of the world pass him by without paying attention to it. With an empty gaze he watched the happenings.

Only when he sat in a little village on the roof of a hut and watched the moon climb higher in the sky, did he see something that put him out of his numbness. From north there came hundreds of golden tracks across the sky.

With wide eyes and restrained breath he watched as these golden things broke up in many tinier ones and flew in the huts where little children slept. As one of them came near the hut where jack sat and got through the window to the child inside, he watched enthralled how the child started to smile in her sleep and over her head emerged a cloud of golden dust that sprouted little pictures of galloping horses. Only then he turned back to the sky and speed up to the bigger tracks up there.

Before he reached them, he looked at a little closer at this dust. He went with his face as near as he could get without touching it and he recognized with wonder, that is not dust. This is sand! Golden, flying, sparkling sand!

The sparkle in Jacks ice blue eyes, that was missing thanks to his loneliness, came back full force. He had to know where the sand is coming from. Determined Jack made his way north.

Days passed where he had to take breaks often because he found out after the first night that the sand would disappear as soon as the night ends. So he had to wait that the sun would go down again. So his chase took longer that he first thought.

He also had to change directions very often. Where ever the sand is coming from, it was constantly on the move, which made it a little more challenging to find it.

But after five days was his destination there in front of him. All of the golden tracks in the surrounding area led to a big cloud of sand in the sky over a town in Europe. And standing in this cloud was a little golden man.

Like the curios child he is, Jack flew near to observe the little guy. He didn't think that he would be seen, because why would this immortal be different than the rest?

It couldn't be said different, but the little man was from head to toe covered in his sand. It covered his little round body like a mantle and let the rest of him glitter under the moon. His wild hair was also golden like his sand and stood in all directions like the wind swept trough them playfully. Even his skin was golden. He was smiling a little dreamy smile und moved short arms in fluid movements. It seemed like he controlled his sand this way. Like Jack did with his staff.

Even if the little guy didn't know it, and Jack would never admit it aloud, the little man of sand saved Jack existence. Jack knew that he would most likely hid himself in a dark cave somewhere and stay there for all eternity all alone. That came his death very near, thought Jack.

Little Jack followed the man of sand like a chick and watched his every move for weeks. Even when he had to do his winter duty, he returned as fast as he could to his side.

He also learned a lot from him. Jack discovered that the little man of sand didn't talk. If he couldn't speak or he simply didn't want to, jack would never know. In any case he "talked" with his sand, he formed pictures from his sand and showed them over his head. He also spoke with his body languages and facial expressions.

There it is that Jack got an idea. What if he took his snow and frost like the man of sand and "spoke" like him? Then he could finally talk with someone. Maybe it could help that he never again felt such loneliness. But before that he had to find out what lets the sand fly.

He, since he saw the sand for the first time, had never quite the courage to touch the golden sand, because he was scared what would happen. But now Jack got closer to the cloud of sand. The man of sand laid curled like a ball on it and was fast asleep. He always did that when dawn came and the sun started to come out.

Jack stretched his free hand out, in his other was his ever faithful staff, and before he felt the sand under his fingers he hesitated. Call him a coward, but one couldn't take offends if he became scared. After he flew trough every person and things he met without really touching them he had the right to.

But now he took one big breath an stretched his arm out.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N:** **Oh my god, I'm so sorry that took so long. My work got in the way and I could tell a million other excuses but it wouldn# make it better.**

 **But I hope you enjoy it anyway. And thanks for the reviews. :D**

 **Chapter 4**

Shocked he puffs out his breath at once. On his fingertips he could feel the light raw and surprising soft sand. He stared fascinated and with wide eyes at his fingers. He didn't move his hand but the sand began to wind around his fingers on its own. It flowed in small glowing strings down his arm and wrapped around him several times like a net. Sometimes a little bit of the sand broke loose and formed flowing pictures of animals, dolphins among other things.

It was so beautiful that Jack hat to blink the tears out of his eyes. This he did not expect.

Slowly the sand retreated back to the cloud. Ice blue eyes followed its way back and he jumped a little out of surprise to find the little man of sand watching as well. His now wide awake eyes are scurrying back and forth and slowly a question mark appeared over his head.

Jack knew that the man of sand couldn't see him ( he sighed sadly at that thought) but his sand reacted obviously at his presence. For the little man it must look quite funny that his sand moved for literally nothing.

That brought Jack back to his idea to use his snow to talk. So he concentrated his power, grabbed his staff with both hands, and formed his snow. He didn't have a clear picture in his head, his head was full of ideas for the future, so his snow exploded in a little storm in all directions.

Only one thought that show was amusing. The man of sand scooted a little closer and over his head streamed a tirade of forms. But it was so fast that Jack couldn't make heads or tails of it. Only the question mark at the end was familiar to him. What to do, what to do? Somehow Jack had to answer.

So he concentrated on only one picture in his head and he let his power flow out of him and trough his staff. With narrowed eyes he watched as his snow clumped together in front of the little man and slowly a little snowflake came into being. That was harder than expected, thought little Jack. But he didn't let it put him down.

The snowflake was carried back and forth by the wind, and the whole time the man of sand watched it like a hawk. But even this snowflake couldn't exist long and dispelled in fine snow powder.


End file.
